


Velvet Crowbar

by kirschbluehte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Isaac/Jackson hinted, M/M, Matt didn't die, Mentions of Stalking, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Love, and Matt isn't exactly sane, seriously guys - it's Matt's POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschbluehte/pseuds/kirschbluehte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Überlebt. Du hast überlebt. Das Atmen fällt dir noch schwer. Deine Hände krallen  sich in das feuchte Gras unter dir. Ein Lachen kriecht deinen Hals empor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Crowbar

**Akt I**

_Kälte_. Alles an das du dich erinnerst ist die eisige Kälte um dich. Wie du verzweifelst nach Luft schnappst. Doch schürt sie sich wie ein Drahtseil um deinen Brustkorb. _Überlebt_. Du hast überlebt. Das Atmen fällt dir noch schwer. Deine Hände krallen sich in das feuchte Gras unter dir. Ein Lachen kriecht deinen Hals empor. Würgende Geräusche verlassen deine blauen Lippen. Zitternd suchst du halt als du versuchst aufzustehen. Deine Beine geben nach. Tragen dein Gewicht nicht mehr. Zumindest für diesen Moment nicht. Dein rasselnder Atem wird ruhiger. Du hast überlebt. Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Fühlst dich lebendig. 

**Akt II**

Tod. _Allison_. Eigentlich sollte dich die Nachricht schockieren, dich erstarren lassen, doch spürst du nicht mal ein Bedauern. Allison ist tot, aber das macht nichts, du hast immerhin noch Isaac. Bester Freund aus Kindheitstagen. Einziger Freund. Unschuldiger. Seit neustem klammert er an Jackson Whittemore, als würde ihn dieser vor dem Ertrinken retten. Ein abfälliges Schnauben entweicht dir. Eine Tatsache die du bald ändern wirst. Fast schon liebevoll streichelst du über das glatte Papier deiner neusten Errungenschaften. _Isaac_. Dutzende Fotos an der Wand. Allisons verblassen. Erst warst du wütend darüber. Egal, denkst du, während du das letzte Bild von Isaac aufhängst. 

**Akt III**

Jackson Wut ist nicht in Worte zu fassen. Zumindest nicht nach dem er Isaac gesehen hat. Blaue Augen die leblos an die Decke starren. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Schließlich konntest du ja nicht wissen, dass Isaac so fragil war. So zerbrechlich. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis seine Bilder ebenfalls verblassen. Ein tiefes Knurren reißt dich aus deinen Gedanken. Ironischerweise wendet sich deine Marionette gegen dich. Die Fäden liegen zerschnitten auf dem kalten Boden. Nicht mehr lange, denkst du, nicht mehr lange und du siehst Allison und Isaac wieder. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielt deine Lippen. Endlich vereint… 


End file.
